Aconteça o Que Acontecer
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Songfic sobre um momento de carinho e amor entre Faramir e Éowyn, um dia após o pedido de casamento. Música: Come What May


**N/A-** Essa é a minha primeira (e talvez única) fic do "Senhor dos Anéis". Muito difícil de escrever, por ser a primeira e porque eu estava enferrujada, não escrevia há séculos… e é difícil escrever por um amor que já existe e que não tem barreiras nem impedimentos.

Os diálogos foram escritos num português ligeiramente medieval, do mesmo jeito que Tolkien escreveu o seu inglês.  
Essa fic é apenas a ilustração de um momento. Sem história, apenas sentimento.

**.:ACONTEÇA O QUE ACONTECER:.  
(Come What May)**

Passeando pelos jardins das Casas de Cura, envolta em toda aquela beleza verde e colorida das plantas e das flores, Éowyn não conseguia deixar que o seu olhar se fixasse no horizonte; conquanto tentasse, os seus olhos teimavam em olhar para trás, para o mesmo ponto onde, apenas escassas semanas antes, haviam pousado sobre o nobre Faramir, filho de Denethor, pela primeira vez.  
A Dama de Rohan não conseguia entender como tudo acontecera tão rápido. Ele entrara na sua vida como uma luz que ela jamais vira antes e cuja existência ignorava. Um sentimento diferente, mais forte e mais terno do que tudo aquilo que ela já havia sentido, entrara de mansinho no seu coração de filha de reis, se apoderara dele e o derretera, desmentindo a frieza com que muitos a descreviam. Tão diferente da imensa admiração que sentia por Aragorn e, por uma armaldilha do coração, tomara por um sentimento mais belo.  
Faramir era tão hábil e forte no campo de batalha quanto Aragorn, quase tão nobre como ele… mas possuía algo que Éowyn jamais encontrara no herdeiro de Isildur: uma imensa doçura no olhar, em meio a uma tristeza misturada com uma imensa sede de vida, de amor e de felicidade. Jamais a Dama de Rohan tivera ocasião de presenciar um olhar tão cheio de palavras que não precisavam ser ditas, já que os olhos falavam pela boca.  
Sozinha, enquanto esperava aquele que, na véspera, lhe declarara o seu amor, a pedira em casamento e a beijara sob o sol, em cima das muralhas, perante os olhos de muitos, Éowyn sorriu do seu orgulho e medo de sofrer novamente por um amor não-correspondido, que a haviam levado a esconder de Faramir o sentimento que ele havia despertado em seu coração calejado, temendo que o único sentimento dele para com ela fosse apenas de piedade. Todavia, as suas palavras de amor, o pedido de casamento, os seus lábios nos dela… tudo isso a fez renascer das trevas em que se encontrava havia muito.  
Mais uma vez, os seus olhos teimosos olharam para trás e ficaram, desta feita, presos numa imagem masculina que a fez sair dos pensamentos em que se achava absorta. Não conseguia mais pensar. Só queria que aquele homem que se aproximava, com um incomensurável carinho no olhar e um dulcíssimo sorriso nos lábios, não demorasse a chegar perto dela. Durante um tempo que lhe pareceu infinito, Éowyn viu Faramir caminhar em sua direção, de olhos fitos nos dela, até, finalmente, se acharem frente-a-frente, a um passo de distância.  
Ele pegou a mão dela e se aproximou um pouco mais, beijando-a com ternura… e Éowyn, filha de reis e guerreira destemida, se sentiu a mais frágil de todas as mulheres, desejando que o tempo parasse e ela se perdesse naquele beijo impregnado de amor, como ela jamais imaginara que pudesse existir.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

Como se nunca antes tivesse visto o céu

**  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Querer desaparecer dentro do seu beijo

**Everyday I love you more and more**

Cada dia tea mo mais e mais

O tempo não parou; o beijo não foi eterno. Assim que terminou, eles se olharam nos olhos de novo. Faramir sorriu. Éowyn retribuiu o sorriso, que se transformou num pequeno risinho embaraçado, ao se sentir uma tonta enamorada. Desviou o olhar e fixou o chão, tentando de forma vã esconder o seu rubor.  
-Éowyn de Rohan… - Começou Faramir, num delicioso dilema entre um amor maior ainda perante aquele risinho e rubor tão pouco característicos da amada e a vontade de rir pelo mesmo motivo. O seu coração batia mais depressa do que alguma vez o havia sentido. Parecia vibrar na sua maçã-de-adão, estrangulando as suas palavras. Sem conseguir pronunciá-las, ele se limitou a levar a mão dela ao lado esquerdo do seu peito.

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**

Escute o meu coração, consegue ouvi-lo cantar?

**Telling me to give you everything**

Me dizendo para te dar tudo

Éowyn não se admirou, uma vez que o seu próprio coração batia mais veloz do que o vento… o mesmo vento que fazia esvoaçar os seus cabelos, misturados com os dele. Não seadmirou, mas se encheu de alegria pela confirmação absoluta de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos na mesma medida. Deixou que a sua mão se atrevesse a acariciar o peito do amado e o abraçou com força, se sentindo simultaneamente mais frágil e mais segura do que nunca. Sentia que, perto dele, nada mais importava, que poderia ficar ali para sempre, naquele abraço, sentindo o calor do corpo dele se fundindo com o dela, durante tempos infinitos.

**Seasons may change winter to spring**

As Estações podem mudar do Inverno para a Primavera

**But I love you until the end of time**  
Mas eu te amo até o final dos tempos

Ambos sabiam, sentiam no fundo dos seus corações, que aquele amor seria eterno e incondicional.

**Come what may, come what may**  
Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer

**I will love you until my dying day**  
Eu te amarei até o dia em que eu morrer

- Éowyn de Rohan… - Ele começou novamente, tentando sem êxito controlar o ritmo das batidas do seu coração. Pegou de novo a mão dela e a levou aos lábios, depositando nela um beijo que dizia sem palavras que nada no mundo poderia separá-los. Percebeu um tremor que a percorria, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia que era invadida por uma paz jamais antes experimentada.  
- Meu senhor… - Replicou ela, com um sorriso, como que incitando-o a continuar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi que ele levasse um dedo a seus lábios, pedindo:  
- Por favor, dizei o meu nome, Éowyn. Preciso escutá-lo, vindo desses lábios que fizeram a escuridão se dissipar e tornaram perfeito o meu mundo.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

Subitamente, o mundo parece um local tão perfeito

- Faramir… - Sem saber porquê, ela sentiu o seu coração se encher de alegria e confiança, ao pronunciar aquele nome… e ouvi-lo sendo pronunciado por aquela voz que tanto o maravilhava fez com que ele sentisse que todo o encanto que dela emanava se extendia ao mundo em seu redor.

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

Subitamente, se move com uma graça tão perfeita

Sorriu, maravilhado, e inquiriu:  
- Foi tão difícil assim?  
Ela devolveu o sorriso, replicando:  
- Pelo contrário… Faramir… - E repetiu – Faramir… Faramir…  
Ele não pode conter uma gargalhada feliz, enquanto a tomou nos braços e a beijou, murmurando:  
- O meu irmão me amava e valorizava… No final, senti que até meu pai sentia amor por mim… O remorso o consumiu e o conduziu à insanidade… mas mais insano era eu por nem sonhar que poderia existir no mundo um anjo tão perfeito e que eu pudesse amar tanto quando a Dama Branca de Rohan. A minha vida ganhou um novo fôlego, um novo valor…  
Falava com as mãos nos braços dela e a testa de Éowyn junto da sua e só então notou uma lágrima silenciosa que rolava dos olhos dela. A irmã do novo rei, Éomer de Rohan, o olhou com um sorriso que o tranquilizou, pois dizia que as suas lágrimas eram de pura felicidade.  
- E eu - Ela começou, também -, que desejei morrer na guerra, com valor e glória, agora só quero viver para fazer feliz o meu senhor, Faramir de Gondor, e usufruir de toda a vida virtuosa que sei que terei a seu lado. O vosso amor me restituiu a vida, senhor, e é por vós e para vós que viverei.

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

Subitamente a minha vida não parece um desperdício

**It all revolves around you**

E tudo gira em seu redor

Os lábios de ambos se uniram num beijo em tudo semelhante ao primeiro, dado no dia anterior. No alto das muralhas, os dois enamorados se sentiam no alto do mundo… e mesmo o vento, que começou a soprar com mais violência, fazendo esvoaçar os seus cabelos, mesmo as nuvens negras que se formavam no céu, mesmo as gotas de chuva que caíam sobre eles… nada interrompeu o seu beijo de amor.

**And there's no mountain too high no river too wide**

E não há montanha alta demais nem rio extensor demais

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**  
Cante essa canção e estarei lá do seu lado

**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**  
Nuvens de tempestade podem se unir e estrelas colidir

**But I love you until the end of time**  
Mas eu te amo até o final dos tempos

Ali permaneceram, durante um tempo que não saberiam contabilizar. Tudo aquilo que vivessem dali em diante, viveriam juntos, ainda que pudessem estar separados fisicamente em alguma ocasião, porque um já morava dentro do coração do outro… e assim seria, para todo o sempre, até o final dos tempos.

**Come what may, come what may **  
Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer

**I will love you until my dying day**  
Eu te amarei até o dia em que eu morrer

**Oh come what may, come what may**  
Oh aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer

**I will love you **  
Eu te amarei

Não havia mais qualquer sombra da tristeza que os consumira tão profundamente. Haviam encontrado um no outro o sentido para a vida, um motivo para sorris e ver a beleza do mundo, a despeito da guerra.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...**  
Subitamente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito…

Vida… Felicidade… Amor verdadeiro…  
Para sempre…

**Come what may, come what may **  
Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer

**I will love you until my dying day**  
Eu te amarei até o dia em que eu morrer


End file.
